


13x14 Coda: Whatever It Takes

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Language, Arguing, Coda, Comfort, Drinking Beer, Eavesdropping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Extendend Scene, Hugging, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Supportive Sam Winchester, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean follows Cas back to his room to continue their argument over how he handled Donatello.





	13x14 Coda: Whatever It Takes

Dean followed Castiel down the hall to his room. Cas motioned with his hand to slam the bedroom door but Dean caught it and pushed past. “Cut the bullshit. It’s just me and you now.”

 

“It shouldn’t have to be. If you would tell Sam about us we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Cas growled back.

 

“Yeah? Well Sam was there. He was there when we lit you up in holy fire and we found out that ‘whatever it takes’ meant lying to us and teaming up with Crowley. He was there when you swallowed Purgatory and got a God complex.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“No! You broke my fucking heart then and I ain’t going through that again. You pulled some of that God shit today with Donny, man. I could see it in your eyes.”

 

Cas turned his back and dropped his shoulders. “He  _ hurt _ you. Without a soul...I saw myself in him. All the power inside him without anyone or anything to keep him in check. At least I had you. I felt remorse. Shame. Guilt. He was incapable of that.”

 

Dean softened a little. “You can’t...Okay I get the  _ why _ . If he hurt you I might’ve cracked his skull. You scared me, Cas.”

 

“For that, I am truly sorry. It’s hard to be who I am. I have the training and the drive of a warrior of Heaven. I was a commander, a leader. Here, I’m one of three. I have emotions,  _ conflicting _ emotions. I  _ need _ to stop Lucifer and Michael. I also need to save my family, the people I love. I made the decision to do both.”

 

Dean came up behind him and placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “Spoken like a true Winchester, babe. I want Mom and Jack back as much as you do.”

 

“Sam told me you scared  _ him _ . You threatened a girl.”

 

Dean ground his jaw. He’d regretted it the instant it happened. “I was amped up on Jack’s vision. I just found out Mom was still alive. I shouldn’t have done that. And I never got the chance to apologize or explain myself.”

 

Castiel sighed. “What I did...it wasn’t ideal. The more time Jack and Mary spend there, the less chance they have of surviving Michael. This is my brother, Dean. I know how he thinks. He will manipulate Jack with fear. He will appeal to his human side. Then he will depend on a bond forming between Jack and your mother. He will barter her life for what he wants from Jack. And Jack...his grace is more powerful than an archangel’s. He could open a portal big enough for Michael’s entire army to enter our world.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered. He hadn’t realized the magnitude of the situation.

 

Castiel huffed a weak laugh. “That would be the summation, yes. I’m afraid, Dean. I fear Michael coming here. I fear what could happen to my family in both worlds. And I fear...I fear that the values we’ve instilled in Jack will lead to him facing down Michael alone.” He turned to fall into Dean’s arms. Dean embraced him to comfort him.

 

“I got you, Cas. You know that. You’re trying to shoulder this on your own. You took off down the hall and I didn’t know if you were killing him or torturing him or if he was using his own mojo on you…” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead. 

 

Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s shoulder. The adrenaline had ebbed from their confrontation. He was tired. Dean was warm and soft. “At least you didn’t tell me I was being stupid.”

 

Dean chuckled lightly. “It wasn’t stupid. A little hot-headed. You could have taken two minutes to tell me what you were gonna do. Okay? We’re partners.”

 

“I don’t like fighting with you.”

 

“I don’t like you keeping me in the dark.”

 

“How is this supposed to even work, Dean? We’ve been keeping our relationship a secret. Outside of our rooms it’s...business. Hunting, tracking, fighting. Sam probably thinks we’re continuing our disagreement. When you were choking and I ran to you, I had to pull back. Just a touch when I wanted to sweep you into my arms. You fall asleep beside me but wake up alone so Sam doesn’t see me leave your bedroom. Of all the things that aren’t fair, this is one thing we have control over.” Cas pulled slightly back to look into Dean’s eyes. Dean couldn’t hold the intense gaze. He pushed Cas away so he could pace freely.

 

“You wanna tell Sam  _ now _ ? We just dropped off a brain dead guy whose eggs  _ you _ scrambled. The only way we get Mom and Jack back are if we get close enough to Lucifer to get his grace. And that’s after he tells me he’s seen Lucifer’s true face and still has nightmares over it. We tell him we’re a couple when he feels more alone than he ever has? It’s cruel, Cas. I’m not ashamed of us, if that’s what you’re thinking.  _ When _ we come out, we’re out.”

 

Cas dropped his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I just...I wanted Sam to know that he is my brother in more ways than one. I wanted to be open and honest with him. I suppose we both have valid reasons and they both concern him. It seems we have reached an impasse.”

 

_ “Guys? I’m right outside the door.”  _

 

“Fuck,” Dean and Cas said in unison. Dean went to let his brother in. “How much did you hear?” Dean asked.

 

“Enough. You didn’t have to keep this from me. I...I don’t feel alone. I have you both. And we’ll get Mom and Jack back. We’ve got Jody and Donna and the girls. I’ve been in a bad place, okay? We all get that way. Our lives...it’s just how it goes. Too many losses in a row has to get to us. You and Cas? That’s a win. And Cas? You  _ are _ my brother in every way that matters. I’ll probably take your side when Dean’s being a dick, which is a lot.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course it was going to be two against one. In his idea of a grand gesture he took his place at Cas’ side and grabbed his hand. “Guess it’s time to make this official. Me and Cas are together. Officially.”

 

Sam grinned at him. “You’re such a dork, Dean. So...the fight is over? You guys are cool, now? I was coming to check on you.”

 

“I bitched at him, he bitched at me. What’s done is done and now we focus on getting the ingredients for a spell. Um...we’ll take Lucifer. When it comes to that. I listened, Sam. Even if I wasn’t ready to talk.”

 

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean. We’re in this together. All three of us. If we learned anything today it’s that we have to be a team on the same page. And that we have to be ready to do whatever it takes. We saw a human in Donatello. We wanted to save one person. Cas saw the fallout from that. We should have trusted him to do the right thing. He’s just as invested in this family as we are. And we’re just as invested in stopping Michael as he is.”

 

“I need a beer,” Dean announced. He looked to Cas to see if he was joining them. Cas gave a subtle nod and allowed Dean to lead him from the room by their still joined hands. Sam followed and the three of them sat at the kitchen table. 

 

“So...whatever it takes?” Sam lifted his bottle.

 

“Whatever it takes,” Dean clinked his to Sam’s.

 

“Whatever it takes,” Cas joined in.

 


End file.
